The present invention relates to a modular cabinet structure and more particularly to a structure containing several levels securely fastened to one another.
There are many applications wherein it is desirable to have a cabinet of flexible capacity. A typical application is a syringe dispenser for a physician's office or hospital. In some cases a single drawer unit is sufficient. In other cases several such drawers are required to meet the needs of the user. It is desirable to enable the drawers to be stacked one on top of another and locked in position.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a modular cabinet structure wherein as many units as necessary may be stacked one on top of another and locked to each other to form a single integrated unit.